Fluffy Stuffy
by musicalBlink
Summary: Just some short TavrosXGamzee fluff that was inspired by the song Perfect Two by Auburn. Rated T for Gamzee's dialouge. I'll continue this using every line of the song but it will be slow. Maybe you could speed me up with some reviews...? Good ideas for the next line of the song are appreciated. :0)
1. Chapter 1

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_. . ._

"Uh, G-Gamzee? Can you, um, get the peanut butter d-down, uh, if you d-don't mind, I mean..." Tavros asked shyly.

"Sure thing, Tavbro" Gamzee said, pulling out the grape jelly. "Just give me one motherfucking minute"

The lanky young man easily retrieved the peanut butter from the top shelf, handing it to Tavros before taking two pieces of bread from the loaf sitting on the counter between the two. The boys busied themselves with making their sandwiches. the peanut butter was nearly gone when Gamzee and Tavros exchanged condiments. Not thinking of the mess it would make, Gamzee stuck part of his hand in the jar alongside the butter knife. Once he removed it, his thumb had a dollop of peanut butter sticking to it. He smiled and wiped the peanut butter onto Tavros's nose, much to his surprise.

"There," he said bending down to admire his artwork on the smaller boy's face. "Now you can be the peanut butter to my motherfucking jelly, bro"

"Well, um, only if you're the, uh, jelly to my peanut b-butter" and with that Tavros dabbed some some jelly onto Gamzee's nose.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Tavbro"


	2. Chapter 2

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

. . .

Tavros straightened his bow tie and smoothed out the unexistant wrinkles in his suit for the hundredth time.

Tavros had always had a huge flush crush on his friend, Gamzee, but he had never expected that Gamzee would return those feelings. So when Gamzee admitted his feelings for him and asked him if he'd like to go out for dinner and see a movie that very evening, he was pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

For the rest of the day, Tavros had been nervous about the upcoming date.

_What if he thinks I'm boring? What if there is stairs at the theater or restaurant and I can't even get in without asking for help? What if he thinks I'm stupid? What if I make a fool of myself in front of him? What if the movie isn't good? What if the food tastes bad?_

_What if everything goes horribly wrong?_

As he waited for Gamzee to come pick him up, he became more and more nervous. He began to worry that he had misunderstood and was supposed to meet him at the restaurant when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door, relieved that Gamzee was, indeed, picking him up.

"Hey, Tavbro"

With those two words his butterflies disappeared.

_Or what if everything goes perfectly?_

**Hey! I thought I should go ahead and tell you that when I update is fully dependent on when I can steal Ma's computer, a cause I don't have one of my own. ALSO I hope these short ass pieces of shit are at least mildly entertaining to all PB&J shippers who take the time to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

_You can be the captain and I could be your first mate_

. . .

"Uh… G-Gamzee?"

"Yes, my miraculous motherfucker?"

"Are you sure th-this is a g-good idea? It seems kind'a d-dangerous..." the paraplegic trailed off, nervously glancing down at the bottom of the large hill beneath them.

Gamzee was sitting in his boyfriend's lap, in his wheelchair, at the top of MountTrashmore, thinking about all the miracles that filled the world (*cough cough* Tavros' gorgeous eyes.) when he came up with a so-called "miraculous idea".

"Of course I'm motherfuckin' sure! This will be the awesomest, most bitch tits idea ever! All we gotta do is ride in your motherfuckin' wheelchair to the bottom of this here hill, avoid crashing, not run over anybody, and not fall off. It'll be easy!" Gamzee smiled brightly at the boy, not looking even slightly worried.

Tavros gulped, "I guess so…"

"Great! So… How do you steer this motherfucker?" he asked, examining the sides of the wheelchair.

"How about I, uh, steer?"

"Aye, aye, Captain Tavros." Gamzee saluted, sitting up a bit straighter than before.

He giggled, "Well, uh, if I'm the captain, what are you?"

Gamzee smiled and declared, "First mate at your motherfucking service."

Tavros bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing out loud.

"Push off in, uh, five seconds!" he said with the most serious face he could muster. "Five… Four…"

"One!" Gamzee kicks off the ground causing the wheelchair to speed down the side of the gently sloping hill.

Tavros screamed bloody murder as he tried to gain control of their direction, completely forgetting about his original intentions of apologizing to anyone they sped past. Many people had to dive out of the way to avoid being run over by the two boys in a wheelchair, zooming down the side of the hill.

Soon enough, the wheelchair slowed then came to a complete stop at the bottom of the hill. Gamzee smiled as he watched Tavros calm down enough to stop hyperventilating.

Once Gamzee decided his boyfriend was calm enough, he asked, "So, what'd'ya think? Was it fun?"

Tavros took a moment to think before saying, "Th-that w-was… the awesomest, most, uh, bitch tits idea ever. C-can we, uh, do it again?"

Gamzee face lit up with excitement. "Of course we motherfucking can!"

Gamzee pushed the wheelchair, with Tavros seated on it, up the hill. The boys did this for most of that afternoon, to the annoyance of the people nearby the area the boys claimed for their rides.


End file.
